Forbidden love
by Icame
Summary: About Yukine is angry at his master for being both poor and stupid. Just when they both stopped fighting because of the cold weather some strange feelings appeard, will Yato be able to reject what his regalia is feeling?


**So this is a story I wrote a long time ago, so yes it contains spelling errors. But I felt so emotional when I started watching season 2 of Noragami! GOSH IT'S SO GOOD. So here is chapter one of this story. and I will write another! 3 peace !**

Yukine was walking down the road. Did I get lost? He thought to himself.

Winter is coming and both the regalia and his master knew that it would be to cold to sleep at the old mans shire

"what is that god thinking!? Oh wait he isn't thinking...Yukine muttered to himself.

After walking for 3 more minutes, he putted his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie,

"it's starting to get cold already"

He looked up and reconsigned the street, and he was on the right path now, because some meters at the left he saw Yato standing, he looked worried.

Yukine felt the cold breeze against his face when he ran over to the other side of the road, when he came up to Yato the god of calamity's expression had changed.

"Yukine fool, what are you think you're doing?

..what..?

DONT EVER RUN OVER THE ROAD LIKE THAT!? He said, taking his Shinkis arm.

really!? That's what you're telling me!? We don't have any food or anywhere to go!

Stop talking, come with me. Yato said trying to drag Yukine with him, he had a flashback on what happened to Hiyori when she ran over. That's why he reacted like he did.

Yato stopped dragging the boy and they both walked side by side quiet and looking at other directions, They where holding this charade up for about 20 minutes until it started snowing.

Yukine glared at his master "this is your fault"

Yato felt gloomy, like everything just go worse and replied

"last time I looked I wasn't some God of the weather"

I know, you're not God over anything...Yukine said and smirked, he still act like a brat after all.

"I'm God over you and that's enough for now" Yato said with a lower tone.

Yukine who still could hear what his master where saying answer teasingly.

And hows that working out?

They where quiet for a moment, the snow have started to cover the ground, Yato was still pissed at that comment, even if it was from a brat, his own shinki. he was right.

The god of calamity couldn't provide food or a properly home. He where just about to tell the brat to hit the road on his own when he saw the regalias face looking up at him

"Yato I-I'm c-cold"  
The brat looked so innocent, what happened? Yato cheeks became red,  
"oh yeah well I, uh I will fix something k?" he said turning into his goofy self...

Yukine nodded, shivering as he sat down at the shire they used for sleeping.

"I'm c-coming back later, just a couple of seconds" Yato said running like a fool to the other side of the shire.

"shit shit shit...why am I feeling so weird all of sudden, was it because of his face? Yato slammed his chest, "nono, stop stop stop, don't feel all warm inside, he slammed his chest again, he's your responsibility, your Shinki, "why did I get a cute one he signed and sat down.

Now moving on to the second problem.. how in the whole wide world was he going to find something that would hold yukine warm? It was snowing and the clock was late, all the stores where closing and he was as broke as you can be. Hiyori was probably asleep and Yato was not going to ask any God for help, it costs to much. He stood up and walked around the shire, where his Shinki were sitting.

"oi Yukine?

Y-yeah, he said shivering.

Yato saw his hands, he isn't the god of learning and knowing. but he is sure of one thing that hands are not supposed to be in that color, he sat next to the blonde haired boy.

"don't talk"

"Yato what-?"

The god took the ragalias hands and was trying to make them warm with help of his own breathing, Yukine looked so surprised at this kind of act and for some reason he started to blush, looking at his master breathing at his hands. Desire of having more, more touching between them.

Yato felt how Yukine reacted. and he thought "even if Yukine would ever think of me in some other way, every time something with desire shows up in his mind, I take the pain, there for it's a sin, the worst sin."

He stopped. Looking a bit depressed.

"Yato why did you stop? he said looking away..

Yato felt it, it stings like a needle.

"Yukine you know I can feel what you feel, so then I can't continue this...

Yukine who had forgotten this whole thing about Yato knowing what he feels now became embarrassed. He couldn't hide his feelings, suppress them like he always does, but this time he couldn't think straight.

"Don't forget, I'm a god and you are just a lonely spirit, Yatos eyes changed into those eyes of a soulless person. Yukine hated those eyes. looking down on everything.  
This was the only thing Yato could do to protect himself, he knew they would have a forbidden love...but oh my god he wanted the boy.


End file.
